Saviour
by a.beautiful.LIE7
Summary: Hermione Granger is being held captive in Malfoy Manor when an unlikely saviour helps her escape. Short story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hermione's eyes suddenly flew open, as she breathed out a lungful of air she didn't know she had been holding in. As delicately as she could, she maneuvered herself into a seating position against the cold wall she had become so familiar with. Stretching out her sore limbs, she turned her attention towards the small, white lines she had attempted to etch onto the wall. The crumbled pieces of stone she had used sat beside her, unmoved from the last and final time she had been able to use it. There were five lines in total; each representing a day. Or at least, what she thought must have been a day. The truth was; it was impossible for Hermione to tell how long she had been down in the cellar. There was no way of knowing what time of day it was either; for the cellar was constantly lit by a single lamp on the far side of the cavernous room.

For the most part; she slept. She was too weak from lack of sustenance that it was all she could do. It was futile to try and find a way out. She had a morbid feeling that the only way she would be leaving the cellar was if she died.

She missed Harry and Ron terribly, longed for the comfort. Their friendly faces etched into her mind, reminding her of why she had to stay strong. Removing what was left of her ripped and bloodied shirt and discarding it next to her; Hermione studied the cuts and bruises she had already gained. They littered her body, running from her hands and up her arms, across her shoulder blades and down her back. There wasn't much of her skin that had been left unmarked. The torture she had endured had been like nothing Hermione could ever imagine. On the first night she was here; Greyback had come down with another Death Eater – one she couldn't recognise as he wore a mask the whole time – and beat her until she was black and blue all over. She had very nearly passed out from the assault, but somehow her body had managed to keep conscious throughout the whole thing. The final blow was the worse; the Death Eater had struck so hard that Hermione was sent flying into the air, smacking hard into one of the stone pillars that her head wound bled for days. She'd used both her socks to stem the wound and ripped a sleeve from her shirt to wrap around her head, keeping the makeshift bandages in place.

The sudden, loud click of the steel door made Hermione jump as it echoed around the room. She backed herself further into a corner; praying that her unwanted visitor wasn't Greyback. She got her wish; however her slight hopefulness was short lived as Bellatrix came bounding into the cellar, followed by the white haired Malfoy patriarch.

Lucius reached out his arm; forcefully grabbing at Hermione's throat and pulling her into the centre of the room. His grip was iron tight and she struggled for breath; before he dropped her forcefully to the ground. Rubbing her neck tenderly while taking in ragged breaths, Hermione managed to look up to her captors. Lucius trained his wand on her, aiming directly between her eyes as he backed off a few steps to allow space for Bellatrix; a gleeful smile grew across his face.

"Did you miss me?" Bellatrix teased, walking towards Hermione whilst licking her chapped lips. Hermione summoned all of her remaining Gryffindor courage and stared the crazed woman in the eyes. Despite her fear for the Death Eater who stood before her, Hermione refused to let herself feel intimidated by them; even though she knew the punishment could be fatal. If she was going to die; she would do so with her head held high.

With a small flick of Bellatrix's wand; Hermione suddenly cried out in agony as the unforgivable curse hit her already beaten body. Despite the cold of the room; searing heat passed throughout her body, trickling to the very ends of her nerves, setting them all alight. The two Death Eaters watched with grins on their faces as Hermione thrashed around on the floor; eliciting screams that would no doubt be heard from outside the Manor's grounds. All courage seeped from Hermione in an instant and she almost wished for death. Her mind turned to fuzz as the excruciating pain still had hold of her; her eyes rolling into the back of her head. After what seemed like hours, Bellatrix reluctantly ceased the spell.

"Now now, Bellatrix," Lucius spoke in his soft drawl, eyes flashing with delight. "Let's not wear her out just yet." Bellatirx cackled and hopped from foot to foot; brandishing her wand menacingly as Hermione struggled to return to reality.

"Tell us where he is," Lucius said, his bright eyes piercing right through Hermione's. "Tell is where Potter is hiding and no harm will come to you."

Hermione stayed silent; even if she wanted to speak, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to form coherent words.

Hermione braced herself as Bellatrix flicked her wand through the air once more; and watched blissfully as the curse wreaked through Hermione's body.

"Tell us," Lucius said again, his voice rising in anger and frustration. "Tell us and we'll let you live."

"Liar," Hermione managed through gritted teeth; focusing all her remaining strength on steadying her voice despite the pain.

The curse came again; more powerful this time. Hermione rolled over as her body contracted; her muscles becoming stiff from the shock. She screamed out once more; releasing her agony as it reverberated from the walls. As the seconds turned into minutes; Hermione could feel herself loosing her grip on reality; her mind was slowly beginning to slip into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione's body was aching; there was not an area that didn't hurt or twinge as she shifted uncomfortably on the stone floor. Her head was pounding and her throat was hoarse from all the screaming. She opened her eyes steadily; trying to muster up the strength to sit up; finding the wall for comfort and support. She was so concentrated on moving to a more comfortable position that she didn't realise the man sitting next to her; until she had finally rested her body against the wall. As Hermione found the cold, grey eyes of her visitor, she involuntarily shuffled away from him, keeping her back to the wall and ignoring the protests from her weakened limbs.

"It's ok!" he said, putting out his hands in surrender. "It's ok."

Warily, Hermione stopped moving and painfully straightened out her legs in front of her; keeping her eyes firmly fixed on Malfoy's, wincing through the pain in her body. Draco was sat on the floor, crossed legged, with a half open book discarded at his side. She traced his face with her eyes; looking for any signs of attack, but he simply lowered his hands and marked the page in his book, before setting it back down again. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a cheese sandwich and an apple; holding it out for Hermione to take. Ignoring the pang of hunger in her stomach; Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"Take it," Draco insisted, a hint of sincerity in his voice that Hermione had never heard before. "You've not eaten for days."

Slowly, and with a great deal of effort, Hermione shuffled closer and took the offerings; taking a large bite of the apple and savouring the sweet taste as the juice flowed down her chin. She hadn't eaten anything so wonderfully satisfying in a long time. Draco watched as Hermione devoured the apple, tossing the core to one side and wiping the remnants off her mouth with the use of her dirty vest top. She then began on the sandwich; all manners forgotten as she hurriedly ate, frightened that Malfoy might take it away.

"Thanks," she mumbled quietly once she was done, wincing again as she moved slightly. Draco picked up the water bottle that Hermione hadn't noticed before and handed it to her. Hermione almost snatched the bottle from his grasp, desperate to feel the fresh water trickle down her throat. She downed the bottle in record time.

"How are you fee- " Draco cut off mid sentence as Hermione scowled at him; crease lines appearing in her pale forehead. "Stupid question," Draco said, ducking his head slightly. "Sorry."

Hermione could only stare at her former classmate; in shock as to what he was doing down here. She wondered absently how long he had been sitting there, waiting for her to wake… "You've been out for two days," Draco murmured, as if reading her thoughts.

"How long have you… "

"Not long, maybe an hour or so," Draco answered, blushing slightly as if he were embarrassed. "I had to see –" he paused, and took in a deep breath, before continuing, "I had to make sure that you were still alive." Hermione winced at his words; realising how close to death she was – still is.

A small alarm buzzed on his watch, making Hermione jump a little; her limbs begging for her to stop moving. Draco got up to his feet and gathered his book and wand – and also the apple core and empty bottle – from the floor and pocketed them. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Hermione waited and eventually Draco spoke, "My father will be home soon." With that, he turned on his heel and strode quickly across the floor.

"Wait!" Hermione called, attempting to stand, but failing miserably. Draco stopped midway and turned his torso around to face her.

"How long have I been down here?" she asked, apprehensive of the answer.

Draco thought for a moment, debating on whether to answer her or not. "Nine days," he said curtly, turning his back on her and walking towards the door. Hermione watched as he yanked open the steel and closed it again; firmly locking her inside. The tears began to fall then, and Hermione ignored the yells from her limbs as she curled into a ball and closed her eyes; willing herself to fall back into unconsciousness.

As the days rolled on; Draco came down to visit Hermione, often bringing with him food and fresh water to help keep her strength up. She wondered why he kept on visiting, but was never brave enough to ask. She thought maybe it was all a ruse; a way to get Hermione to drop her guard down so she'd give away Harry's location. However Draco had yet to ask. He'd never once mentioned Harry or anyone else for that matter. He merely sat with her in companionable silence, watching as she had her fill of decent food, before hurrying off in fear of someone returning home. She knew Voldemort was staying at the Manor; but she never heard anything of him. She figured it was more of a base rather than somewhere to call home. It did frighten her though, the possibility that the Dark Lord was standing right above her, with the power to come down at any moment.

When Draco entered the cellar once more - after a particularly bad punishment - he found Hermione curled up in a ball, her head resting upon her scrunched up shirt, her arms wrapped around her knees which were level with her chest. Her wild hair had fallen to cover part of her face; but Draco could make out fresh wounds across her cheek. As he settled next to Hermione on the cold floor, he absently reached out a hand and gently tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing her face. She stirred at his touch, but didn't open her eyes. Draco reached out and took one of her hands in his; tenderly entwining his fingers with hers. He studied her features as she slept; taking in her long eyelashes and soft, plump lips. She had a dark bruise beneath one eye and a couple of identical scratches across her cheek; each one slightly crusted over from dried blood. He moved his eyes down her body; counting the bruises and cuts she had along her arms. All his life, Draco had been told that Muggleborns were filthy creatures, a disgrace to the Wizarding World. He had always assumed that the term 'Mudblood' was accurate – that people like Hermione really did have dirty blood running through their veins. But sitting here, watching Hermione in a dreamless stupor with the crimson stains of her own blood proved just how wrong he had been.

The door suddenly swung wide, hitting the stone wall with a loud bang that reverberated around the room. Draco immediately let go of Hermione's hand as he jumped to his feet in terror. Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat up straight, blinking due to the sudden bright light that had come streaming into the room.

Bellatrix came striding in, flanked by Greyback. "What business brings you down here?" she heckled, drawing nearer and noting the look of guilt on Draco's face.

"No… nothing Aunt," Draco said, his voice shaking.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"She was screaming," Draco said quickly, willing his voice to sound steady and sure. "So I came down to shut her up."

Bellatrix eyed her nephew suspiciously, looking him up and down for what felt like an eternity. "You needn't have done that, dear Draco," Bellatrix slurred. "I like it when the Mudblood screams!"

Bellatrix launched forward and pushed Draco to the side; before grabbing a handful of Hermione's untamed curls and dragging her across the floor. Draco watched, helplessly, as Hermione struggled to free herself from Bellatrix's grasp. His Aunt flung Hermione down to the floor hard and kicked her back, causing Hermione to let out a yelp of pain. Greyback laughed maliciously; the eerie sound echoing around the stone cellar. Bellatrix pulled a small blade from underneath her corset and danced around the helpless girl. She crouched down to where Hermione was nursing her back, and Bellatrix grabbed her hair from behind and placed the dagger to her throat. Draco stood there, rooted to the spot. There was nothing that he could do; without facing the wrath of his Aunt.

"Tell me," Bellatrix sneered into Hermione's ear. "Tell me where Potter is or I shall slit your pretty little throat from ear to ear." Hermione whimpered as Bellatrix dug her blade into her skin, blood beginning to trickle down her neck. Draco had no choice but to watch; fearing what would happen if he was to run or attack.

"Let's see how filthy your blood is after all," Bellatrix crooned. In one swift movement; Hermione was flat on her back with Bellatrix atop, pinning her to the ground. Her arm was outstretched and Draco's eyes widened as Bellatrix scraped her dagger along Hermione's skin. She shouted out in agony as the bewitched blade dug deep into her flesh. Hermione tried to struggle against the witch; but Bellatrix was too strong for her. Hermione could not seem to must the energy to strike and slowly stopped moving.

Once Bellatrix was finished; she stood upright and pointed her wand at Hermione's battered body _. "Crucio,"_ she yelled, sneering at her victim.

Draco could do nothing as he watched Hermione's weak limbs flay around; her head rolling from side to side and her ear-splitting screams filling the air. As her body twitched and convulsed; she locked her eyes onto Draco's. He simply watched as her screaming slowed to a halt and a tear fell from her eye; before slowly fluttering shut as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter was pacing around the dingy kitchen of Grimmauld Place; chewing restlessly on the inside of his cheek. Ron was sat at the long wooden table, staring mindlessly into his plate of cold eggs, his hunger forgotten about. In the background; the old wireless radio was buzzing; tuning in and out of a station as it tried to maintain signal. Mrs Weasley was bustling about at the sink; washing up after breakfast, trying her best to keep calm and not worry those around her. Ginny was flicking through a book; absently turning page after page, not taking in its contents, too preoccupied with her own thoughts. Remus was at the far end of the kitchen, occupied in a whispered conversation with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The door suddenly burst open and in strode someone whom none of the occupants of the kitchen expected to see again – Severus Snape. He was flanked by Mr Weasley and Alastor Moody; both of whom had theirs wands trained on the back of the ex-Professor.

All at once, everyone seemed to jump to their feet and withdrew their wands, aiming at the black haired intruder. Mrs Weasley, shocked by the sudden disruption, had dropped a plate to the floor, sending shards of porcelain dancing in every direction. Harry took a menacing step towards his old teacher, raising his wand so it was eye level to Snape. Mr Weasley stood in front of Harry, blocking his view. "Lower your wand," he said, then turned to address the room. "All of you."

After a tense few moments in which Snape began to look bored; the inhabitants of the kitchen slowly lowered their wands, but all kept a firm grip just in case they were needed.

"What on earth is going on?!" Mrs Weasley said to her husband, flicking her wand at floor as the shards disappeared.

"Alastor will explain everything," Mr Weasley simply replied.

Mad-Eye, wand still trained on Severus, used his free hand to rummage in the pocket of his brown overcoat, drawing out a crumble piece of parchment.

"What is that?" Remus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"This," Moody said, holding it up for the room to see. "This is a letter from Dumbledore. Minerva found it, hidden in his desk at Hogwarts. I received it late last night."

Kingsley moved forward, taking the offered parchment from Moody. The room watched in intrigued silence as Kingsley's dark eyes roamed down the page.

"Impossible," he whispered when he was finished.

"What?" shouted Harry angrily, impatience getting the better of him. He wanted to know why their enemy was standing before them.

"Severus is on our side," Mr Weasley merely said.

Everyone in the room let in a shocked gasp and Harry raised his wand once more. "But he killed him!" Harry shouted, anger rushing through his body. "Snape killed –

"Dumbledore," Moody said, his gruff voice cutting across Harry's. "Yes, but it was all part of the plan."

"What is he talking about, Arthur?" Mrs Weasley said incredulously, looking at her husband.

"Dumbledore was dying," Mr Weasley said. "He knew he didn't have long left. So he instructed Snape to kill him, to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord."

"Preposterous," Mrs Weasley said, her voice beginning to shake slightly.

"It's true," Mr Weasley said, comfortingly. "It's all in the letter."

The room fell silent once again; all eyes seemed to be trained on Snape as if waiting for him to inevitably attack.

"Now," Snape finally drawled, breaking the quiet. "If you are all quite finished being so dramatic; I assume you would like an update on Miss Granger?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"You've seen Hermione?" queried Ron, who up until the mention of Hermione's name had been a silent observer in the scene unfolding the kitchen.

"The day before yesterday," Snape said, entwining his fingers together across his broad chest.

"How is she?" Remus asked, his face remaining impassive as he moved to stand behind Ron.

A collective silence fell across the room as they waited for Snape to respond.

"As one would imagine she would be after being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse," Snape said, his dark eyes appearing to glaze over as he remembered the scene in the cellar. Despite knowing full well what horrors Hermione had probably faced; hearing them said out loud for the first time sent shivers through the occupants of the house. "I managed to sneak down to the cellar where she is being kept after a meeting." No one needed to question what kind of meeting it was. "She was unconscious, but alive."

"How can you be so sure they haven't killed her yet?" Moody asked curtly. Many of the witches and wizards shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the word 'killed' but no one interrupted. They all waited for Snape to answer.

"Death Eaters aren't stupid," he said, narrowing his eyes at this apparently obvious question. "Miss Granger is more valuable alive than she is dead. Besides," Snape paused, turning his attention to Harry. "The Dark Lord is hoping to use her as a bargaining chip if she doesn't give up your location."

Harry looked away from the intense gaze of his old teacher and shifted uncomfortably. "So he wants to trade her for me."

"Precisely," said Snape, taking no pleasure in Harry's unease. "Unless he breaks her first."

"He wont," Harry said defiantly, looking back to Snape with anger.

"I know," Snape said. "Bloody Gryffindors."

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked, looking around at the elders, willing someone to come up with a plan.

"We wait," Severus was the one to reply, much to the dismay of the others in the room.

"That's your brilliant suggestion?" mocked Ron. "We sit around and do nothing?"

"Well, it's clearly all you've been doing up until now anyway," Snape said, gesturing to the room with his hands. "Besides, didn't you leave Miss Granger behind to become their plaything?"

"You arrogant prick!" Ron yelled, wand aloft, as he attempted to charge forward. Remus, aware that something like this may happen, grabbed Ron and pulled him back whilst Mrs Weasley scolded him for his language.

Mr Weasley - who was on the same wave length as the werewolf - placed a hand on Harry's shoulder; as he too, made to attack.

"Enough," Moody bellowed, commandeering the attention of the room. "Severus, I'd appreciate it if you didn't antagonise them. Merlin knows they don't need another reason to hate you."

Snape merely glared at the Auror.

"Anyone else have a better suggestion?" Ginny asked again.

"We wait," Snape said again. "There is a plan in place."

"Care to share with the group?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Not at all," Snape replied, before turning on his heel and stalking out of the kitchen. The sound of the front door slamming shut followed moments later.

"I swear to Merlin if anything happens to Her-" Ron began, but was cut off by Kingsley.

"If Dumbledore trusted him, then so do I. Whether you like it or not, we have to believe him."

"He's still a greasy git," Ron mumbled under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was a couple of days later until Draco visited Hermione again. He had needed time to come to terms with everything; time to think about what lay in his future. And he hadn't had a chance to speak to Severus until earlier that very evening. He didn't want to fight anymore – he was tired. For him, the lines between good and evil had blurred. For years, he had stood beside his family as they waged a war on anyone that opposed them. He'd fought for him family – even killed because they said it was the right thing to do. Everything that he had ever been told was a lie. He'd been brainwashed by the people who were supposed to love him. All this time he has spent fighting for the wrong side. He could see that now. Draco only hoped that it wasn't too late…

At half past two Draco climbed, fully clothed, out of his bed and retrieved his pre-packed holdall from the depths of his wardrobe. Making certain that he was leaving nothing essential behind, he pocketed his wand and extinguished his lamp before heading out onto the dark landing. It took much longer than anticipated to make his way down to the cellar; as he needed to make sure no one saw or heard anything. He descended the steps and opened the door quietly; muttering _'Lumos'_ as his wand lit up the room. He walked over to where Hermione usually sat; and saw that she was awake. Her legs had been brought to her chest and she was resting her head on knees; her arms hanging loosely at her side. If she registered that Draco was there, she didn't show it. Hermione didn't move or flinch as he crouched down next to her, placing his bag onto the floor. Draco rummaged through the contents and pulled out a black jumper of his; reaching out to offer it to his companion. Hermione's eyes moved sleepily to his face and then to his jumper and back, before finally speaking; "What are you doing here?" Draco couldn't help but flinch at the sound of her hoarse voice. He shouldn't have been surprised; the past couple of days she had been barely left alone down here.

"I'm getting you out," he said quickly. "Put this on."

Hermione didn't move; she merely frowned as she asked accusingly, "Why should I trust you?"

Draco stopped what he was doing and looked into her brown eyes. He regretted it almost immediately as he saw emptiness there. He was fairly sure that if he had waited any longer to come and get her, Hermione would've given up completely.

"I want to help you," he replied quietly.

Hermione turned her head away and closed her tired eyes. "It's a little too late for that," she said, after a few moments of silence. "Just leave me."

Draco was surprised at the tug in his chest at her words. He had always known Hermione to be resilient no matter what the situation. He was afraid she may have been broken.

"No!" he found himself saying, a little too aggressively. "I'm not leaving you."

His eyes searched her face as she turned back to look at him. Hermione gave nothing away in her motionless expression. Draco considered pleading with the stubborn Gryffindor; but didn't need to as Hermione finally nodded her head in acceptance.

Slowly, and with a little help, Hermione got to her feet and stretched out her stiff limbs even though every movement hurt. Draco was still holding his jumper, so Hermione took it from him and placed it over her head, pulling it down over her beaten body. She breathed in the smell; something surprisingly sweet for someone like Draco. "Come on," he urged, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her towards the door. "We don't have much time." Hermione shook her hand free from Draco's, but continued to follow. She noticed the hurt flash across his eyes, but in a moment it was gone.

Hermione struggled to manoeuvre herself up the steep steps; so much so that when Draco put a tender arm around her waist to assist, she didn't move away. Once they made it to the top, Draco quickly removed his arm and paused, straining his ears for any sign of movement. Once he was certain they were alone, he motioned for them to cross the room and head out into the hallway. Following his lead, Hermione frowned as they began to head in the opposite direction of the front door. "I thought the door was that way?" Hermione queried, pointing down another long corridor towards a large oak door.

"My Father has Death Eaters guarding the door twenty-four seven," he replied, looking around to make sure no one was hiding in the shadows. "There is no way we are walking out the front door."

Hermione followed Draco once again as he wound through the house, stopping every now and then when he suspected something. Draco finally led her though a door which brought them into the Manor's extensive library, and moved an old armchair to sit below a large, stain-glass window. Hermione couldn't help but glance around and admire the room in which they stood. Draco climbed onto the chair and gently eased the window open, being careful not to make any noise. Hermione involuntarily shivered as a cold breeze hit her weakened body. Draco poked his head out and Hermione waited for a moment, watching as he searched outside. "They patrol the grounds as well," Draco said, by way of an explanation.

He jumped down from the chair and motioned for Hermione to climb up. "We need to be quick." Hermione did as she was told and climbed stiffly up onto the window ledge. She carefully eased herself through the gap and swung her legs off the side, jumping down and stumbling slightly as she hit the hard earth below.

The scent of fresh air was overwhelming and Hermione glanced up at the crescent moon and twinkling stars. It seemed like forever since she last saw the beautiful night sky. Draco landed silently by her side and tugged on her sleeve, pulling her back to reality. He closed the window from the outside and crouched down slightly, following the wall of the Manor. Hermione copied, although without much success at crouching low, due to her frail legs shaking too much.

They continued to stick to the side of the house until they reached the back. "We have to make it past that wall," Draco said, indicating to the giant structure far off in the distance; lit up by the bright moonlight. "We can apparate once we are safely out of the grounds."

Draco motioned for Hermione to stay put as he sprinted away from the safety of the Manor and out into the open grounds. He darted behind the nearest hedge and indicated to Hermione that she was safe to do the same. Summoning her strength, she ignored the pain in her body and pushed herself as fast as she could towards Draco.

For the next ten minutes, Hermione imitated Draco's every move as they wound their way through the extensive gardens. The wall that signalled their freedom was almost upon them when a shout came from their left.

"Stop!" came the booming sound of a Death Eater, his silhouette only barely visible between the trees. It was too dark for Hermione to make out anything and was startled when Draco roughly pushed her to the ground. A mere second later, a jet of red flew overhead; crashing into a water feature.

"Thank you," breathed Hermione, grateful for the fast reactions of her companion.

"Don't thank me yet," he replied, before adding "RUN!" Draco, wand aloft, followed Hermione's lead as she navigated the large estate whilst spells were coming in quick succession. Draco was flinging curse after curse from his wand as another Death Eater joined the chase. He managed to hit one square in the chest; and Hermione watched in horror as they burst into flames and disintegrated. There was no way that Draco had learned that spell whilst at Hogwarts.

"Keep running!" Draco shouted, urging Hermione on. Her limbs had become weak and were screaming in protest as she forced on, a jet of green light exploding just feet in front of her.

"Look for a gate!" Draco yelled as they finally reached the wall. Hermione searched frantically as Draco held off the Death Eater; shouting curse after curse without a break for breath. She finally found a small wrought iron gate, hidden behind a bush and tried to wrestle with the rusted padlock.

"Draco!" she screamed and he threw a body-bind curse that hit its target, allowing him time to run over to where Hermione was.

" _Reducto!"_ he said, shooting a jet towards the lock which burst, sending pieces of metal and rubble into the air. The two of them raced through the hole in the wall and out into the untamed field beyond.

"Grab my arm!" Draco screamed, but it was too late. A Death Eater had appeared at the wall and shot a curse at Hermione. Her body went rigid as she was flung into the air before falling hard onto the ground. With all his concentration; Draco sprinted to where Hermione landed and aimed his wand towards the enemy, " _Avada Kedavra!"_

The Death Eater let out a blood curdling scream before hitting the floor and falling silent.

"Hermione!" Draco pleaded; turning his attention back to the form on the ground, her eyes fluttering open. Draco let out a sign of relief knowing the curse wasn't fatal – this time at least.

"Where are we apparating to?"

"Gr…Grim…mauld" Hermione was struggling with the effects of the spell. With all the energy she had left she uttered, "Grimmauld Place," before giving in to her bodies command and letting her eyes close once more.

Draco wasted no time and within moments, they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco, carrying Hermione in his arms, landed heavily at their destination with a loud crack that echoed around the unassuming Muggle square. Draco frantically looked about for any sign that someone could come and help. He had no idea where they were and was growing more desperate as every second ticked by. All of the houses looked identical – five stories high, two windows wide and surrounded by wrought iron fences. There were no lights on in any of the houses and nothing to indicate a bunch of witches and wizards were currently occupying them.

Running out of options, Draco – still carrying the unconscious Hermione - left the cover of the trees they were underneath and began to walk up the street. His only option now was to hope someone happened to be looking out of a window.

As he passed by numbers 11 and 13; he caught a small movement out the corner of his eye. Turning to face the terraced houses; Draco was amazed to see them begin to part from one another. A house; identical to that which sat either side, but that had the appearance of being rundown, appeared before them.

Relieved to have finally made headway; Draco hurried through the gate and up the front steps, standing before the front door. The only item of any relevance was a silver door knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent. Draco grabbed the snake and began knocking. After what felt like a lifetime; a light appeared through the window above the door, which swung open shortly after.

Remus Lupin, Draco's ex Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, stood tall on the other side of the door, wand held aloft. With a simple look to Draco, then to the unconscious Hermione in his arms, Lupin stood aside to let him pass.

"What's with the bloody racket?" exclaimed a voice from the stairs, and Draco turned to see Ron Weasley, dressing gown half open and yawning. At the sight of his school rival, Ron made to shout; however quickly stopped himself as he spied the girl in his arms.

"Ron, wake Harry and get him to send a patronus to your parents," Lupin said quickly, slamming the door shut a little too hard that the portrait was awakened.

Draco looked around to see where the strange wailing was coming from as Remus continued to bark his orders over the lurid insults. "Send one to Albus and Kingsley too and shut that damn woman up!"

Lupin turned to Draco and said, "Malfoy, follow me." They headed up the narrow staircase, the walls of which were decorated in old portraits and hideous shrunken house elf heads. Draco had to be careful not to knock Hermione's head against one of the glass orbs. At the top of the landing was the source of the horrendous screeching – a large portrait of an ugly old woman swathed in layers of dark clothing.

" _Blood traitors!"_

" _Mudbloods!"_

" _Scum!"_

They passed the painting and Remus led them into the large drawing room; indicating for Draco to lay Hermione down on one of the old, moth bitten sofas.

"What happened?" the werewolf demanded, taking in the sight of the dirty and bloodied witch. She had bruising to most of her body; as well as many cuts, some of which were still bleeding. There was a nasty cut to her head which appeared to be infected and Remus quickly made a mental note to ask Snape to give the girl a more thorough inspection. His green eyes travelled down to rest on her forearm. The gory insult stood out, deep red, on her pale skin. Lupin swallowed a little bile that had risen to the back of his throat.

"A stunning spell," Draco said quietly, crouching down next to Hermione's head. He reached out as if to take her hand, but thought better of it, dropping his arm back down to his side.

Remus withdrew his wand and said, _"Rennervate."_ The spell fell upon the unconscious Hermione; but she didn't open her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Draco queried and he couldn't help the worry in his voice.

Lupin sighed before answering, "She's been through a lot. She's probably exhausted. We should let her rest." He stood from his crouching position and pointed his wand at one of the worn cushions, transfiguring it into the heavy blanket. He placed it delicately on the sleeping witch and headed out into the dank – and now silent – hallway, with Draco quickly following behind.

As Remus closed the door to the drawing room; a sudden commotion came in through the front door, reigniting the screaming portrait. The DADA Professor swiftly headed back down, with Draco hot on his heels. A dozen wizards and witches had just invaded the house – including the Hogwarts Professor and his Head of House. At the latter, his eyes widened in shock at seeing the black haired man enter. Before Draco had a chance to ask what the Potions master was doing here, someone rounded on him. Mr Weasley had his wand pointed in the blonde's face, an angry redness to his complexion.

"What on earth are you doing here?!" he spat, narrowing his eyes at the son of an enemy.

"Relax Arthur," Remus said, holding out a hand and stepping in between the two of them. "He brought Hermione here."

After what felt like an age; Arthur finally relented and lowered his arm, stowing his wand into the pocket of his travelling cloak.

"Would someone please explain what has just happened?" Mrs Weasley asked; an arm hung tightly around the shoulders of her daughter.

"I am sure Mr Malfoy can clarify a few things," Dumbledore said airily, and headed off down the corridor towards the kitchen. Kingsley and Snape made to follow; but Remus stopped the Professor. "Snape, if you wouldn't mind taking a look at Hermione. I'd like to make sure she has no internal damage"

The Potions master merely nodded once, before stalking off up the stairs.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked, concern stretched across his features.

"She's upstairs in the drawing room, resting. I assure you, she's fine. It is just a precaution that I've asked Snape to look her over," Remus replied.

Harry hesitated, looking up the stairs as if wanting to see for himself, before finally relenting and sloping off down the hallway after the others.

Draco took a deep breath and followed; Merlin he wished he was anywhere but here right now. As the others gathered around the long table – Mrs Weasley conjuring up a pot of tea and mugs for everyone – all eyes eventually turned towards the blonde outsider. Taking a deep breath, and without being asked to, Draco recounted the previous events of the last hour; placing particular emphasis on his rescuing of their friend.

The expressions of everyone around the table remained impassive; despite the detail to which Draco explained a few aspects.

"Why did you do it?" Ron asked bluntly, narrowing his eyes at the Slytherin. Draco creased his brown in confusion at the question, not sure of how to answer.

"Why did you rescue her?" Ron asked again, silence hanging over everyone in the room.

"Because…" Draco faltered. He couldn't answer the question because he wasn't entirely sure himself. _Why did he save her?_ He knew that he had wanted to leave, growing tired of the evil and biased way of life his family lived by. It wasn't something he wanted to be a part of anymore. _But why did he take her with him?_ He could've easily left her behind at the mercy of the Death Eaters, but chose not to. There was something in Hermione's eyes that touched him; something indescribable. Perhaps it was the sheer fear he felt for her, or perhaps it was the recognition he would gain in rescuing the Gryffindor Princess. _No,_ a voice in his head sounded. _It's because you care for her._ Draco shook the thought from him mind and realised that everyone was still watching him, waiting for his reply. "Because I couldn't leave her there," he said softly, eyes staring fixedly at his muddy shoes. "They would've killed her."

He heard Mrs Weasley sob gently; but was saved any further explanation by the reappearance of Snape.

"Will she be ok?" Ginny asked, her voice breaking. Draco watched as Harry put a comforting arm around the redhead and she leaned into his side, a single tear falling down her fair cheek.

"She'll live," he replied rather curtly, before adding. "I'll be back in the morning for a further check up, but until then" – he eyed Harry and Ron – "It would be impertinent to wake her."

Draco's eyes followed Snape as he crossed the room and bent low to whisper into the Headmaster's ear. Draco wanted to know what the Professor was saying, but got his wish when they both turned to look at the blonde Slytherin; who quickly averted his gaze from the two men.

As the rest of the occupants in the kitchen made their way back down the dingy corridor to bid farewell to each other, Draco remained in the kitchen with Snape, who was eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"What are you really doing here?" Snape asked in his usual drawl.

"I could ask you the same thing," Draco retorted, annoyed by the tone of his Head of House. "I assume the Dark Lord doesn't know with whom your true loyalties lay?"

Snape paused for a long moment, before answering briefly, "He does not."

"I figured as much," Draco said, more to himself than his teacher. "You wouldn't be standing here if he did."

"What do you plan on doing now?" Snape asked.

"Well I can't exactly go home, can I?" Draco smirked, no hint of laughter.

"It would appear not,'" Snape said, surveying the boy in front of him. He took a deep breath before continuing, "There is a spare room here, in the attic, if you want it?"

Draco blinked at his fellow Slytherin. The enormity of what he had done finally hit; and he bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying. His actions tonight had severed him from his family and friends, permanently. There'd be no going home to the Manor, no seeing his mother again. He'd be labelled a traitor. Overwhelmed by this sudden realisation, Draco simply nodded in reply. _What had he done?_

Snape, sensing the end of the conversation, bid Draco a haste farewell and departed, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Draco dragged his feet heavily up the stairs, intent on finding solace in an unfamiliar house that had now become his safe haven; but stopped outside the door to the drawing room. He pushed open the door as quietly as he could and settled himself down into an armchair. In the solace of the room, knowing he wouldn't be seen, he finally let the tears fall. As the sobs wracked his body, he thought again of what he had just left behind. Granted; he hated the life he was brought up in – but it was all he knew. He had no friends or family anymore. This was it. Through reddening eyes, he stared down at the sleeping witch.

 _You're all I have now._

He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them; letting the chair envelope him.

And that's where Draco stayed for the remainder of the night; watching the gentle rise and fall of Hermione's chest as if it were his own personal lullaby, soothing him into an uneasy stupor.


End file.
